PTL 1 discloses an image processing device which can perform the 3D-NR processing on an inputted image. The image processing device can output an image obtained by performing sharpening processing on edge portions in the inputted image and performing the 3D-NR processing on image regions other than the edge portions in the inputted image.
This allows the image processing device to reduce random noise in the image regions other than the edge portions in the inputted image.